tides_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Rastući Oceà
This character is a NPC. Basic Info Age: 200 Birth-Given elements: Ice and Nature Alignment: Good Eye color: Blood red Hair color: Grey Bloodline Power(s): Energy Drain (when Rastući was about 10 he was trained to use his family's most powerful magic, the Energy Drain. When Rastući drains the soul essence or the blood of his enemies he gains their powers as well as (if he so desires) their memories, emotions, physical prowess etc. He can also use energy drain to store the energy he gained this way and use it to heal his weakened allies. He perfected Energy Drain to such an extent that if someone uses magic to attack him or shield himself he can absorb the atoms in that magic (only the magical attacks and shields) and use it for energy. (this takes no mana) Grow: Rastući can easily conjure plant life to attack his foes and defend himself as well as others. This was an ability he knew since the age of 8 surpassing his dad by 3 years. (10 bloodline mana to cast be used anytime without using mana after circle is casted) Favorite color(s): Black Primary Equip: Kaos Claws x2 Secondary Equip: None Race: Demon (Vampire) Hieght: 6 foot Weight: 200 Class: Energy Vampire (a special class that you can only get if you're of the vampire race and a lvl 20 or higher. This class is of any element and allows the user to user their opponent's magic for their own) Condition: Alive LVL: 25 (0/ 9999) Bag Kaos Blade (A set of blades that strap onto his wrist. The middle blade is full of paralyzing poison and can shoot out with extreme accuracy. The user can use his/her magi energy to make it stronger, longer, sharper, harder, etc. the possibilities are endless.) (lvl 20) Physical Prowess Intellect: god-like (66/300 strength: extreme (92/120) magical strength: good (0/10) Magical Def: Divine (0/0) Magical Speed: good (0/10) Speed: Divine (0/0) awareness: extreme (0/120) Durability: Extreme (111/120) Physical Abilities Expert Marksman: Rastući Oceà is one of the greatest marksmen in Presuda. He has won almost every competition he entered except one. When he was 25 he felt like challenging the greatest marksman in history. This person was no other than the ice king, Ang (L in cebuano) to this day he vows to defeat him and claim the title of "The Best Marksman in Presuda" Expert Hand to Hand Combatant:Rastući Oceà has spent his entire life studying many combat styles within his bloodline until he became the best at all 20. He remains undefeated in tournaments as well as street fights (and fights on missions) and constantly tries to find new challenges. One With the Goddess of Fait: Over his years Rastući found a way to acquire something like a third eye. being able to see the future up to years in advanced or right before they happen (if so desired). Spells Soul Dragon's Glare: Rastući Can make his enemy's worst fears come to life or torture them inside a realm he calls nemorální. He can do multiple things in this realm as time is slower than in the outside world and a day would only be a few minutes. Mana Spellcast: Fire House - Rastući is known to be able to make a cube around himself and others that is said to be able to completely vaporize even the coldest of ice on the outside but is surprisingly cold on the inside. (lvl 2) (50 mana) Spellcast: Water Servant - Rastući can create practically any animal out of water to do his bidding. (30 mana) (lvl 3) Spellcast: Thunder Wing - Rastući can create wings made of electricity to (of course) fly. This electricity can also be used to paralyze his enemies as well as create something like javelins to stab into his foes. (This can last an entire mission if needed) (lvl 2) (35 mana) Spellcast: Achilles Heel - Rastući can stir up the air around his feet to gain abnormal speeds, a spell that only his bloodline knows. He can also use the wind around him to vanish from enemy sight. (lvl 4) (40 mana) Spellcast: Shadow Gauntlets - Rastući can form gauntlets made of dark energy around his hands giving his punches great attack potential. (lvl 1) (20) Spellcast: Ice Dragon - Rastući's greatest ability of all is the ability to turn himself into a massive Ice Dragon to obliterate his enemies. The usefulness of this spell is practically self explanatory. (lvl 5) (100 mana) Basic Stats Fire mana: 200 Wind Mana: 300 Ice Mana: 300 Light Mana: 150 Dark Mana: 60 Water Mana: 145 Bloodline Mana: 15 Soul Mana: 500 Health Advanced Stats Intellect: 80 Strength: 58 Magical Strength:26 Magical DEF: 120 Magical SPD: 24 SPD: 120 Awareness: 52 Durability: 54 Story Since the age of 6 Rastući always wanted to "create his own guild to go on adventures". This of course changed when he became 18 and was on the verge of inheriting his family's fortune when he refused to take the family's fortune and ran away from home. During this time he was left with no money, no family support, no friends, etc. so he decided a guild shouldn't just be about adventure but about much more, he decided that it should be about creating bonds with those around them and helping them as well as getting stronger independently, it should be about a group of people that share a similar goal or who have been through the same trials, it should be a family. With this goal in mind he created one of the strongest guilds in Presuda, the izzet guild. it was strong and thriving with hundreds of members for 170 years until a member rebeled. This member's name was Povstání who demanded to become leader but Rastući seeing a huge mass of hatred and revenge in his heart was forced to deny. Povstání furious with anger left the guild and secretly created a guild named Rakdos which was created to cover an entire island which couldn't even by detected by the dragons. it took only five years for him to create a guild with enough members to take on the Izzet guild and when he did he made sure to bring every single member to obliterate the great izzet guild. Little did Povstání know that Rastući and his guild were waiting for him. 3 long and gruesome years of battling until both guilds have been completely wiped out leaving only the leaders. After realizing that he was defeated Povstání fled back to Rakdos Island never to be seen again. Rastući Oceà